


Little Brother's First Halloween

by SasuNarufan13



Series: Difficulties in love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry slash - Freeform, Fluffy, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Missing scene from WYBMD, Scorpius' pov, Side oneshot to Will you be my daddy, Sneaky Scorpius, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of weeks after Conall joined their family, it will be Halloween and Scorpius is determined to celebrate this holiday with both his parents and his two siblings. Even if he has to be a bit sneaky about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother's First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is a side oneshot to my finished story Will you be my daddy? It takes place a few weeks after Conall was born. You can consider it a missing scene :)
> 
> Before I go on with the warnings and such, I want to apologize for taking so long with the sequel. Several people have asked me whether I'm still planning on writing the sequel.The answer is yes. I'm still planning on writing the sequel (already working on the first chapter) but my university work load and one ongoing project have kept me from working on it and so it is stalled for now. However, once my ongoing project is finished, I'll take up writing the sequel again :) In the meantime, enjoy this little oneshot :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like this oneshot! And Happy Halloween!

_Little Brother's First Halloween_

Seven year old Scorpius Malfoy looked thoughtfully at the calendar, which had been stuck to the wall in his bedroom. The calendar displayed a picture of two dragons, engaged in a fight while fireballs shot from their open mouths. Any other moment and Scorpius would have been entranced by the fight, staring at it with an open mouth while cheering on the dark green dragon, but this time a more pressing matter attracted his attention.

This important matter – the most important one in his life for now if you asked the young boy – was Halloween.

Last year, he had gone trick or treating with Teddy, daddy and papa and even though it had ended in a rather scary mood, the actual trick or treating part had been really fun. He hoped that they would be able to go trick or treating again this year.

He only had a week left before Halloween arrived and he still needed to find a costume! After all, one could hardly go trick or treating without a good costume! And it needed to be the best and the most perfect costume he could find, so that other children would be jealous at him.

A large smile unfolding on his face, he skipped over to his wardrobe – not the one with his regular clothes, but the one that contained the clothes he wore while playing – and started riffling through the clothing; throwing out shirts, trousers, hats … His fingers gripped the folds of the vampire costume daddy had given him last year and he gingerly took it out of the closet, placing it carefully on his bed. He wouldn't wrinkle something that had such a good memory attached to it.

Twenty minutes and a large pile of clothes later and the young boy slumped on the floor, falling back against the pile with a pout adorning his face. He had not been able to find a good costume. Now what was he supposed to do? He couldn't celebrate Halloween without a good costume!

He perked up when he realised he could just ask daddy or papa for a new costume. He was certain they would give in – after all, he had been a good boy the past few weeks.

He had even helped caring for his younger brother!

Pride swelled up in him again when he thought of the newest addition to their family. Almost three weeks ago his little brother, Conall, had been born. No longer was Scorpius the youngest child in the family; that title was now handed over to his little brother. Scorpius didn't mind the fact that he was no longer the youngest one; he knew his daddy and papa still loved him as much as before Conall had been born and he loved having another sibling. He and Teddy had had a rather turbulent start as siblings, but the older boy had become a lot friendlier during the last few months and he didn't act so irritated anymore. Still, he loved that he had another sibling. Now he could be the one to take care of his younger brother!

Maybe papa and daddy would decide to get another baby soon and then he could be the big brother to that baby as well! He hoped the next baby would be a girl, though, because it would be fun to have a little sister.

But he supposed it would be a while before there would be a new baby. After all, papa and daddy seemed really tired, because they had to take care of Conall all the time. Scorpius and Teddy tried to help whenever they were allowed, but most of the care was done by their parents.

A new smile bloomed on his face when he realised that this Halloween would be the first one for Conall – they definitely had to make it the best Halloween ever then!

Ignoring the dismayed cries of the two house elves who had popped up and discovered the mess in his room, Scorpius sprung up and ran out of his room, slowing down on the stairs – as he didn't want to make his parents angry for running downstairs – only to speed up again when he reached the last step.

"Papa! Daddy!" he called out, wondering whether they were upstairs. He had thought he had heard daddy in the living room earlier on, but he could be mistaken.

Papa appeared in the doorway of the living room; a slight frown on his face. "Scorpius, not so loud," he admonished him. "Daddy is trying to get Conall to sleep."

Scorpius' cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he wringed his hands together, looking guiltily at the floor. "I'm sorry, papa," he mumbled. He usually took care to keep quiet around the baby, but he had been so excited about his plan that he had completely forgotten that Conall had to go to sleep around this hour.

"Don't worry about it," Papa sighed and beckoned the young boy to come closer. "Come here. Was there something you needed?"

Scorpius beamed and nodded, following his papa inside the living room.

His daddy was sitting on the couch, murmuring something to Conall, who was cradled in his arms and blinking owlishly at their daddy. Grey eyes shifted to Scorpius when the young boy approached the pair and the baby gurgled softly when Scorpius carefully caressed his plump cheek.

Scorpius giggled softly; Conall's skin was soft and warm.

"Were you looking for us, sweetie?" Daddy asked softly.

Scorpius hastily retracted his arm and looked up at his daddy, who gazed back calmly. The young Malfoy heir noticed how tired his daddy was, though. There were slight circles underneath his eyes and Scorpius was reminded of the time when his daddy had disappeared for a while and had come back very tired.

Pushing away that scary memory, he took a deep breath and answered, "It's nearly Halloween, daddy! And I need a new costume!"

"Is that so?" Daddy replied amused and a small smile appeared on his face, while he continued to rock Conall softly.

Papa sat down next to him and raised an eyebrow. "And why do you need a new costume?" he asked dryly.

"For trick or treating, papa!" Scorpius explained and nearly vibrated on the spot with excitement. "Can we go buy costumes? I want to go trick or treating again!"

Papa and daddy shared a look.

"You can take them," Daddy muttered and shrugged carefully; immediately shushing Conall when he started to fuss.

"Are you sure?" Papa asked and frowned slightly; he reached out with one hand to caress Conall's cheek, who blinked sleepily at him.

"Yeah, it's not like you'll be gone for the entire evening," Daddy smiled. "I'm sure Teddy will love it as well."

"All right then. We'll go shopping for a costume for you and Teddy tomorrow," Papa announced.

"And for Conall," Scorpius added cheerfully.

Daddy blinked surprised. "What? No, Scorpius, Conall won't go trick or treating."

"But why not?" he asked confused. "It's the first time for him!"

"He's still too small," Daddy chuckled and shook his head. "Besides, I don't think they sell costumes small enough for him."

"But I can collect candy for him," Scorpius retorted innocently.

"Conall is still too small to eat candy, Scorpius," Papa murmured. "Besides, he will be sleeping by the time you and Teddy go trick or treating."

"Then we go early," Scorpius suggested hopefully. What fun would there be in trick or treating if his little brother wasn't there with them? He couldn't miss his first Halloween!

"I'm sorry, Scorpius, but you'll have to wait at least another year for Conall to go trick or treating," Daddy apologized and then stood up. "I'm going to put him in his bed," he murmured to papa, who nodded.

"But papa, it's his first Halloween," Scorpius whined, sticking out his lower lip in a pout.

"Scorpius, no whining," Papa told him sternly. "Conall is still too young to go trick or treating – that's why all the costumes are too big for him now. If you don't stop whining about it, there will be no trick or treating for you this year."

Scorpius opened his mouth to protest further, but then his brain caught up to the threat and he hastily closed his mouth again, pursing his lips together.

"I'm sorry, papa," he mumbled, looking down at the floor while he fidgeted slightly.

One of the house elves popped up in the room to announce that dinner was ready to be served.

Papa glanced at him when he stood up. "Can you call Teddy down?"

Scorpius nodded, smiling slightly and hurried back upstairs, passing his daddy on the staircase, who reminded him to be careful.

Impatiently he knocked on Teddy's door, remembering the last time he had suddenly burst through it. Teddy hadn't been happy at all and had scolded him harshly.

"Yeah?"

"Teddy, we can go eat," Scorpius announced and entered the bedroom of his older brother.

Teddy was seated on his bed, a book open in his lap. He blinked and then nodded, closing the book and placing it on his nightstand.

"All right," he muttered.

"We get costumes for Halloween tomorrow," Scorpius blurted out, feeling a spark of excitement rising up in his belly.

Teddy looked up from his search for his slippers and threw him a surprised glance. "Huh? Really?"

"I ask daddy and papa," the blond boy informed him and he clasped his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his heels. "But papa and daddy say Conall can't go with us."

"Of course not," Teddy muttered distracted, leaning down to look underneath his bed. "He's still too small for that."

Scorpius nodded sadly. "Papa says it's why the costumes are too big for Conall."

"That's one of the reasons, yeah," Teddy retorted, sounding slightly amused. Then he let out a triumphant sound as he finally located his slippers. "Did Uncle George put a spell on these slippers?" Teddy murmured to himself and let out a sigh.

Scorpius' attention was piqued when he heard the name of his uncle and he bit his lip. An idea had sprung up, but he wasn't certain how he would accomplish it.

"What's wrong?" Teddy frowned when he noticed the conflicted look on his younger brother's face.

"Ah, eh, does Uncle George have Halloween costumes?" Scorpius asked curiously.

The older boy cocked his head to the left. "Yeah, he usually has a large stock of them. Halloween is one of the most important holidays for his shop."

"In uncle's shop – is there a costume for Conall?" Scorpius inquired further.

"A costume for a baby who is not yet a month old?" Teddy snorted and shook his head. "I doubt it. I think the youngest age his costumes cover is two or three years."

"Oh." Scorpius deflated, disappointment brewing in him. He had thought Uncle George would be able to give a costume to Conall. After all, if Conall had a costume, then his papa couldn't say no to taking him out for trick or treating!

"Why do you want Conall to go trick or treating so badly?" Teddy asked, approaching him.

Scorpius fiddled with his fingers, pouting slightly. "'Cause it's the first time," he mumbled, eyes downcast.

"But he wouldn't be able to go around the houses," Teddy pointed out patiently. "He can't even sit up yet, let alone walk."

"Daddy or papa can carry Conall," Scorpius insisted and looked up. "It was fun to go trick or treating with you, papa and daddy and I want Conall to have fun too. He's our little brother. I don't like having fun without him."

Teddy studied him with a strange glint in his eyes. He then tugged at some strands of his dark blond hair and rolled his eyes. "You can be such a pain," he muttered and walked past the offended boy.

"Hey, I'm not …"

"But I'll Floo Uncle George and ask him for a costume," Teddy continued and sounded bored. "Can't say he will make a costume, but we can always ask."

"Thank you, Teddy!" Scorpius cried out and practically jumped on Teddy's back, hugging him tightly.

"O-oi! Get off of me!" Teddy protested and shoved the small boy away – though he took care to not shove him too harshly.

Scorpius simply smiled brightly, clapping his hands excitedly. He knew he could count on his big brother to help him!

* * *

Two days later, Teddy informed him that Uncle George was creating a costume for Conall and he had agreed to keep it a secret from their daddy. Scorpius didn't like keeping secrets from daddy and papa, but he supposed that in this case it wasn't that bad, as he wasn't doing anything bad. Not really anyway. Papa had never said that he couldn't ask someone to make a costume for Conall. So Scorpius wasn't doing anything wrong, the young boy reasoned.

The day before Halloween a grey owl delivered a package to Teddy and the signature made it clear that it was sent by Uncle George.

Scorpius was there when Teddy opened the package and he couldn't hold back his delighted squeal when he saw Conall's costume.

Uncle George had made a dragon costume! It was mainly green with a red circle on the stomach area. The hood had two pointy ears at the top and large purple eyes stitched on it. A row of stitched on white teeth adorned the neckline of the costume. The costume even came with a tail – albeit flat to make sure that Conall could lay on his back without being uncomfortable. Two gloves in the form of a dragon's paws accompanied the costume.

Scorpius himself would go dressed as an angel this year; his wings would even be enchanted to flap up and down softly. Teddy had decided on a Quidditch costume; daddy had even offered to let him borrow his Firebolt if he promised to not fly on it and be careful with it.

"Do you think Conall will like the costume?" Scorpius asked happily, patting the soft cloth.

"Yeah, he'll like it," Teddy said softly.

* * *

"Isn't it too early to go trick or treating already?" Papa raised an eyebrow, eyeing Scorpius and Teddy, who were standing clad in their costumes in front of him. "I thought we had agreed on leaving around seven?"

"Oh, already wearing the costumes?" Daddy entered the room, Conall snuggled against his chest. "You two look great in them."

Not wanting to wait any longer, Scorpius brought his hands from behind his back and showed off the dragon costume with a proud grin on his face.

"Look, this is for Conall!" he stated.

Next to him Teddy shifted around nervously.

"For Conall?" Daddy repeated surprised. "Scorpius, where did you get that?"

"Uncle George made it," Scorpius answered cheerily. "Now Conall can go trick or treating with us!"

"Scorpius, didn't we tell you that Conall is still too young for this?" Papa sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"But, but, you said that he can't go, because the costumes are too big. This is not too big," Scorpius insisted stubbornly and walked over to his daddy, who had taken a seat next to his husband.

Daddy blinked and accepted the costume with one hand, studying it. "It is incredibly well made," he murmured, handing the costume to papa.

Scorpius could barely hold himself back from jumping up and down in excitement. "It's still early. Conall can go with us now, right?"

Papa sighed again and glanced at daddy, who looked back amused. "What do you think?"

"Well, George went through the trouble of creating that costume," Daddy mused and shrugged. "We can keep him in the stroller and keep him warm with Heat charms. We can't stay out too long, but I suppose it won't be bad to go out. I'll need a change in scenery anyway."

"All right, Conall can join us," Papa gave in and raised his hand when Scorpius started to cheer. "But Scorpius, next time when I say no, it is no, understood?"

Papa looked so sternly that Scorpius didn't dare to do anything but nod meekly in agreement.

"Okay, let me just put this costume on Conall and then we can go out," Daddy smiled and walked out with the baby again, the costume clenched between his arm and his side.

Scorpius almost quivered with excitement while he waited with his papa and his older brother for daddy and Conall to join them in the hallway.

This would be Conall's first Halloween and he vowed to make it perfect for the baby, even if he wouldn't remember it.

It was his duty as big brother after all to take care of his younger sibling and make sure he had fun.


End file.
